


Under your skin

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolfed Out Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Stiles was always good at getting under Derek's skin, but this time he apparently went too far as Derek had him pinned against the wall, wolfing out. It should be scary, so why's Stiles turned on?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Are you seriously trying to bench me right now? " Stiles exclaimed angrily.

"You nearly died, Stiles. Those wendigos nearly ripped you in half! You're not safe in a fight. " Derek retorted.

"So far, I've held my own pretty well! "

"And when you don't? You don't heal as we do. " Derek pointed out. 

"Since when do you even care? I've always been expendable to you. " Stiles threw at Derek, feeling partly satisfied and partly guilty when Derek winced.

"Is that what you think of me, Stiles? You're not expendable to me. I'm trying to protect you. " Derek said, desperate to make Stiles understand that he wouldn't be able to lose Stiles. 

"By keeping me out of the loop? You always do this Derek and I'm fucking sick of it. Keeping people away and out of the loop does not mean protecting them. Just think of Paige! It didn't work out well for _her_ , did it? " Stiles asked viciously.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles wanted to take them back. He knew that he went too far with that remark about Paige and he knew just how much Derek must be hurt by it. Once, Stiles had yelled those words at him, Derek growled and shifted, charging at him. Stiles yelped when Derek's hands collided with his body and pressed him against the wall. Bright, electric blue eyes bore into his. 

"Don't you dare using Paige for this! She has nothing to do with this. " Derek growled into Stiles's face, who just stared shocked at him. 

He wasn't scared of Derek. He didn't think he ever could be. They went through too much together and always had each other's backs. Derek was one of the people Stiles trusted the most. Instead, Stiles felt aroused. Derek always was very composed, holding back and keeping his emotions to himself. And even though Stiles had tried every day, he never managed to pierce through Derek's walls. Stiles was able to chip away at it little by little, but he hadn't come as far as he would've liked. So to see Derek finally letting go, showing his emotions raw and unfiltered, was exhilarating. It was invigorating and arousing in a way not many things were. Stiles felt his cock twitch and harden in his pants. He could see the exact moment Derek noticed: Derek's nose twitched and his pupils widened as the waft of Stiles's arousal hit his nose. 

For a few moments, they just stared at each other, before Derek suddenly surged forward to kiss Stiles. His fangs were still elongated, so it was a bit of an awkward kiss, but Stiles responded eagerly nonetheless. When they broke apart after a while, Derek's wolfy features had faded. Stiles used this short break to mutter guiltily:

"I'm sorry. "

"I know. " Derek replied, kissing him again. 

He was still pressing Stiles against the wall with his hands, but Derek also moved closer to use his broad body to crowd Stiles against the wall. Stiles's hands came up to rest on Derek's muscular chest, feeling his firm skin under his hands. Stiles let Derek take control of the kiss without putting up a fight. He gasped into Derek's mouth when their hips met and their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Stiles shuddered with anticipation when Derek's hands slid down towards his pants. But instead of going straight for his pants, Derek broke away from Stiles to pull his shirt over his head. Quickly, Derek also got rid of his own shirt, before going back to ravaging Stiles. Stiles's hands were exploring Derek's torso, fingers gliding over the swells and depths of his pecs and abs. Feeling as impatient as ever, Stiles opened the button of Derek's jeans and snuck his hand in. Derek moaned as Stiles wrapped his hand around the length and stroked it as much as he could. Trying not to break their kiss, Derek wriggled his pants and underpants down and stepped out of them, before kicking them aside. Now that his cock was free, his impressive erection stood proudly, framed by trimmed black pubes. 

Stiles looked down at it when he was stepping out of his own pants, his mouth watering at the sight of it. As soon as Stiles was naked too, Derek was back on top of him and immediately grabbed Stiles's cock. Stiles moaned when Derek started to jerk him off and returned the favor. They kissed messily as they exchanged handjobs, panting, and groaning in between kisses. Eventually, Stiles pulled away from the kiss to lean his head back against the wall, chest heaving. Derek used the opportunity to kiss Stiles's neck, mouth trailing over the countless moles on his pale skin. When Derek could feel Stiles's erratic pulse under his lips, he gently bit down on that spot, marking Stiles with a big hickey. Stiles's groans became more and more high-pitched and he could feel himself coming closer, which prompted him to exclaim:

"Stop, stop, stop! "

Derek jerked away from him like he was burned, looking confused at Stiles, who huffed amusedly.

"I didn't mean completely, Der. I just didn't want to come too early. " 

Derek looked relieved and came closer to Stiles again, who grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. 

"I want you inside me. " Stiles murmured against Derek's lips.

"Are you sure? " Derek wanted to know.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Never been so sure in my life before. I'm ready for your dick. I..." 

Derek shut Stiles up with another kiss. 

"Where's your lube? " Derek asked.

"Don't need it. " Stiles said, causing Derek to make a sound of protest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Stiles! "

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and brought it around him to his hole. Stiles pushed one of his fingers in and Derek's eyes widened with lust when he noticed that Stiles was already loose. 

"I jerked off before you came over. " Stiles explained. 

"Do you often finger yourself while jerking off? " Derek asked huskily.

Stiles shrugged, blushing. 

"Sometimes. "

"What do you think about when you do? "

"You. " Stiles replied simply, making Derek growl.

Derek smashed their mouths together and his kiss made Stiles's toes curl. Pulling his finger out of Stiles, Derek said after some time:

"I still think you need some lube. " 

Stiles sighed, but smiling pointed at his bedside drawer. Derek quickly went over to it and Stiles barely had any time to miss his body against his before Derek was back. He flipped Stiles over so that his face was pressed against the wall and his ass was sticking out. Derek squirted since lube onto his fingers and warmed it up a bit. Then he pushed two fingers into Stiles, easily fitting them completely into Stiles.

When Derek hit his prostate with his fingers, Stiles cried out, hips pushing back involuntarily. Derek chuckled throatily and leaned forward to mouth at Stiles's shoulder. He scissored his fingers to open Stiles up even further. He loved how easily he could make Stiles moan with just his fingers. After a little while, Derek added a third finger, which slid just as easily into Stiles. Derek pumped his fingers in and out of Stiles, leaning his body against his. Lips running over the shell of Stiles's ear, Derek whispered:

"Tell me how much you want me. "

"Fuck. I want you so bad, Derek. I need your fucking cock, like yesterday. I want you to fuck me so good that I'll still feel it tomorrow. " Stiles babbled. 

Derek growled and pulled his fingers out of Stiles, before turning him back around. Stiles moaned surprised when Derek simply picked him up and pressed him against the wall again. Derek lowered Stiles onto his cock, groaning as he sunk into Stiles's willing body. Derek made sure that he had a secure grip on Stiles before he started to thrust up into him. Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and clung to his strong arms, marveling how easily Derek could hold him up. Immediately, Derek set up a quick pace, adjusting his angle a couple of times until he found Stiles's sweet spot. As he was fucking up into Stiles, Derek wondered why they had waited for so long. Stiles felt amazing: His tight, hot body was clenching around Derek's cock as if Stiles was trying to draw him in even deeper. Derek pressed his nose against Stiles's skin, breathing in the pheromones he released. They made Derek feel dizzy and his cock even harder.

Stiles moaned encouragingly, loving how Derek was fucking him. With the help of gravity, Derek's cock went deeper into him than Stiles ever thought possible. Spots were stimulated that Stiles didn't even know he had since he hadn't been able to reach them with his fingers. It was just how Stiles had always imagined it: fast, hard, and dirty. And he loved it. With every thrust, Derek hit his prostate dead on, fucking a moan out of Stiles, who closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. 

"Look at me. " Derek growled and Stiles opened his eyes again. 

Stiles gasped when he saw that Derek was staring at him hungrily, eyes almost black. A thin layer of sweat was glistening on Derek's biceps, distracting Stiles for a moment. Then their eyes met again, which seemed to spur Derek on even more as he sped up his thrusts. His grip on Stiles was tight, almost bruising, and Stiles was unable (and unwilling) to move. He felt almost like a sex doll for Derek to use and that mental image made his cock twitch interestedly. While the other hand stayed on Derek, Stiles brought his right hand to his dick and proceeded to jerk himself off in sync with Derek's thrusts. 

"Fuck fuck fuck. This is so hot. We should've started doing this ages ago. " Stiles breathed our and Derek grunted in agreement. 

Stiles's hand was basically flying over his cock and having been close earlier already, he quickly came, not holding back this time. With a loud, guttural moan he came and his cum shot all .over his torso, some of it even hitting his face. Derek fucked him through his orgasm, prolonging it. For a moment Stiles felt like he had transcended to another plane of existence. After he came down from his high, Stiles felt pleasantly dazed and spent, but he still enjoyed the feeling of Derek continuing to fuck him. His heels were digging into Derek's back, encouraging him to go harder, which Derek did. He pounded Stiles into the wall as hard as he could without hurting Stiles, chasing his own orgasm.

His orgasm ripped unexpectedly through him, catching him off guard. Derek's control slipped momentarily, face shifting again. As he pistoned his hips, Derek roared animally, making Stiles feel thankful that they were alone. His hips moved erratically as he emptied his balls into Stiles, Derek's wolf purring at the thought of scent-marking him this way. After Derek had spent himself as well, he continued to hold Stiles up, breathing heavily. Eventually, he let Stiles back down onto his feet. When Stiles winced a bit, feeling pleasantly sore, Derek looked guiltily away from him, asking:

"Was it too rough? Did I hurt you? "

"It was awesome, Der. " Stiles replied, shaking his head at Derek's question. 

Derek's face softened a bit and he kissed Stiles once more, this time tenderly and full of affection. Stiles smiled at him, cheeks still flushed, and grabbed Derek's hand. Stiles guided them out of his room and into the bathroom. They climbed into the shower together and washed each other gently, exchanging more soft kisses. After they were clean and dry again, Stiles asked:

"Do you... Do you want to spend the night? " 

He looked so young and hopeful, it made Derek's heart ache with emotion. He intertwined their fingers and replied:

"I'd love to. "

Stiles grinned brightly, making Derek smile too. They went back into Stiles's room and climbed into bed, where Stiles immediately cuddled up to Derek. He thought about mentioning their earlier fight for a moment but decided against it. He simply wanted to enjoy the moment. There'd be enough time tomorrow to talk about serious things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Against a wall  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
